Lethal Secrets
by moski-bob
Summary: Jaymie has had a hard life. no one likes her, and her parents are drunks.she meets two guys, Mitchel who's been in her class for ever and Kyle, the new scottish guy.they both like her, but they both have secrets. is Kyle a werewolf? but what is mitchell?
1. An Angel

**for some reason, the first line i type sometimes repeats itself.. so just ignore it.**

**/i have updated the POV changes. for some reason it didn't transfer from word to the fanfiction doc, but its all good now/**

**So here is my Scottish werewolf story. Some of you might have voted for the name and (when I started writing) the winner was Kyle. So the werewolf is called Kyle. **

**Enjoy, and if you like this, (or even if you dont), try my other story, Through The Rain.**

**Love**

**--mo**

**--Jaymie--**

I sat in the back of the class, bored to death. Class had just started and the teacher was freaking out because there was supposed to be some new kid, but he hadn't shown up yet. I yawned widely, and put my feet up on the desk. Geometry class sucked. This was my first year at the reservation school in La push. Freshman year. It might have sucked less if it wasn't freshman year, and the sophomores, juniors, and seniors weren't always bothering me, but whatever. It _was _freshman year, and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked around the class. Someone had just walked in, and I looked to see if it was the new kid. Because, hey, people always pick on the new kid. They might draw the spotlight away from me for once. She was pretty, one of the girls i wished i looked more like. The girl talked to someone else, and tried to find a seat as far away from me as possible. which made me realize that she wasn't the new person, and i remembered that she had been at school since the beginning of the year. I sighed and ignored the girl, who had realized that there were no other seats, and was edging nervously towards me.

At that point the teacher decided to forget about the new kid and start the lesson. She walked around, collecting the homework. The girl that had just walked in had forgotten hers, and the teacher was shouting at her. The teacher turned towards me, glaring.

"Feet off the desk."

I deliberately moved as slowly as possible. If I taunted her enough, maybe I could get sent to detention soon. At the reservation school, as I had soon found out, if you got into detention, all you had to do was go to the special 'detention room' and this teacher there would give you something to do. Which was infinitely preferable to sitting here and getting nervous glances from everyone sitting near me. They acted like I was a time bomb. Always super careful around me, just in case we would become friends, and they would get sucked into the depressing black hole that hovered around my house.

The teacher continued to glare at me, taking in my ripped jeans and black hoodie. I stared right back at her, hoping to irritate her.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked. It was more of a statement than a question though.

I smiled at her pleasantly. "No."

By now the whole class was watching. The teacher looked at me, her slowly turning red. Then she deflated and said "I suppose that's okay. If you have trouble at home, just hand it in later."

I scowled at her back as she walked away to collect more homework. I wanted to get to detention early today, so I wouldn't have to bother with the whole 'introduce yourself' thing this teacher did whenever there was someone new showed up. Those things are so pointless. What do they want me to say? 'My name is Jamie, and my parents can't stop shouting at each other'? Because that's the first thing they're going to hear about me from the other people. I put my feet back on the desk. Everything little thing could help to get me kicked out of class.

She was about to tell us how disappointed she was, that almost no one had handed in their homework, when there was a knock on the door, and one of the Quileute boys walked in. Embry I think. They all look the same, I don't know which is which. They're the only people that aren't dead scared of me. They're all super-huge and super-creepy. They won't actually talk to me, but they do smile and say 'hi' in the hallways. Which is a huge improvement on everyone else.

The guy walked in confidently, and there was another one following him. One I hadn't seen before. He towered about a foot above Embry, and he was just as muscled as the others. He was wearing more clothes than I'd ever seen one of the Quileute guys wear-more than just cut-off jeans. He was wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket over it. His jeans were full length, and frayed at the ends. His hair was long and red, and it hung loose around his shoulders.

He nodded at the teacher as Embry introduced her, and he smiled slightly and replied. Although I couldn't hear what Embry had said, the new guy's voice resonated through the room, silencing everyone.

"Aye, weel I'm pleased tae meet ye too. My name's Kyle. Kyle Fergusson."

I could only stare at him, and it took me a while to realize that he had turned his head, and was staring back. His eyes were light blue, and they slanted upward slightly, piercing into mine.

He ran one hand through his hair, turned, and left the room in three long strides.

Embry rolled his eyes, and apologized to the teacher. "Sorry miss, he's new to La Push. I'll go find him and make him come back." Embry followed Kyle out.

The teacher was wringing her hands, worried about what she had done to disturb the guy. I answered her unspoken question.

"I bet he was scared of you. You're a very scary person you know."

That finally sent her over the edge. She gave me a cold look, pulled a detention slip out of her desk drawer and started filling it in. Finally.

I walked up the stairs with my bag slung over one shoulder, thinking about the new guy. There had been that weird moment when I realized that he was looking at me at the same time as I was looking at him. His accent had been strange though… I'm pretty damn sure he's not from la push.

I opened the door that said 'Detention Hall' on the front in bold, foreboding letters. I was here more often than I had been in any of my other classes, and the teacher inside shook her head when I handed her the note.

I sat in one of the chairs, put my feet up on the desk, and pulled a book out of my bag. I opened it without looking at the cover. Why should I look at the cover if I knew, beyond doubt, what it was? Every detail on the cover was imprinted onto my brain. From the blood red sky, to the snow covered castle, and the miniscule horseman riding up to its gate, shrouded in a grey cloak. I flipped it open to a random page, and the teacher looked at me disapprovingly.

"I'm going to get your assignment. Stay here." She commanded. Well, it's not like I had anywhere better to go, I thought as I turned to the book in my hands. It was called The Snow-Walker Trilogy, and it was my most prized possession. It was originally three books, but this special edition had all three in one. The page I had opened it to was Book II, The Empty Hand, Chapter Fourteen.

I looked at the page and started to read, my thoughts of school and the new guy fading from my mind.

_Chapter Fourteen_

_He was more huge than any human being._

_They rode back towards the hold in a silent cavalcade. No one felt inclined to talk; the only sounds in the empty land were the jingle of harness and the wind, humming in the high fells._

My concentration wavered, and my eyes wandered back up the page. _More huge than any human being._ Just like the new guy. He had been huge. Kyle he said his name was. Kyle Fergusson. His name bounced around my thoughts, and I remembered what he had looked like. He was tall, taller than the other Quileute guys, but the main difference was that he was wearing clothes. The other Quileutes had a problem with wearing clothes. Not that I minded. They were all really cute… especially Kyle.

WOW weird thoughts. They were freaks. Just like the beginning of the chapter had said. _More huge than any human being. _I remembered how Kyle had just walked out of the classroom. After he caught me looking at him. Someone had probably told him about me, and my 'family problems', I thought bitterly. No wonder he left. If I wasn't me, I would probably have done the same thing.

I turned back to my book, concentrating on the chapter. As I read, the classroom around me seemed to disappear, and the only thing I could think of was what was happening in the cold plains, and the outlaws' mission to defeat the Snow-walker, and to restore the rightful Jarl.

**--Kyle--**

I ran. I couldn't think of anything except that girl with the strange green eyes. She was so different from the others. So… beautiful. Stunning. Amazing. No word was good enough for her. From the moment I walked into the class, I could feel someone's eyes on me, but I ignored it, thinking that It was just another curious kid. But I continued to feel the person's eyes boring into my back, and it was making me nervous. And when I did turn, there she was. I didn't know anything about her, but I knew she was the one. I wasn't quite sure what that meant yet, but she was the one.

She had been sitting near the back of the class, with her feet up on the desk. I could see her skin through the rips in her jeans, and her hair was dirty blond and longer than mine. Her hoodie had some kind of band name on the front, but I couldn't remember what it said. I had been too entranced with her eyes. They had been staring straight at me, and it felt like they were piercing my soul.

They had been bright green, the same color as the water in the loch at home. I remembered sitting on the rocks and staring into the loch's murky depths. In summer when the sun shone, it had been exactly that color. The color would change dramatically when the sun was covered. The water would become so dark it was almost black, and the temperature seemed to drop a couple of degrees. But that was only before I morphed. Afterwards, I never noticed the temperature.

My paws pounded the ground, as I tried to clear my head. There was nothing to explain what I felt for her. Nothing like this had ever happened to anyone in the pack at home. But now I was with a different pack. I vaguely heard someone's thoughts reaching out to me, and I opened my mind to them. It was Embry, and he wanted to know where I was. There was something urgent he wanted to tell me. But the link between us was still weak, and I couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

I turned abruptly, and ran back in the direction I had come from. As I drew nearer to where Embry was, I could see his thoughts increasingly clearly. Right now there was one thing on his mind. _Fire._ I sent him a mental question mark, and he showed me the memory of what he had just seen. The school building. On fire.

There was only one thing I could think of. The girl. She was in the school. The school was on fire. That was not good. It was worse than not good. It was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. No, it was _definitely_ the worst thing that could have happened.

I ran faster, and it felt like I was flying. I had been running for about ten minutes the other way, and I was sure I could make it back in less than five. But that might be too late. I forced myself not to think about that.

The truth was, when I had seen her, and her eyes had met mine, the universe had shifted. It had shifted with a small, decisive click. And I could still feel the echo of it in my bones.

**--Jaymie--**

I put the book down reluctantly. Something was wrong. It was getting hard to breathe, and it was getting warmer. It had been raining this morning, and there was no way that it could be this hot now. I stood up and moved towards the door, to see if it was any cooler in the hallway. I touched the handle and jerked my hand back. The handle was freaking hot!

My fingertips stung from where I had touched the handle, and I moved towards the window to open it. And that's when I realized the small wisps of smoke sneaking under the door.

My eyes opened in horror as I realized what was happening. A fire. The fire alarms were being replaced, so they had all been disconnected. The cynical part of my mind was saying 'well that's convenient'. The sarcastic part of my mind was like 'well this sucks.' and the rest of my mind was like 'AAHHHH! SHIT! A FIRE!' okay, lets face it, what my mind was screaming was much worse than that. But was basically the same thing.

The room was getting hotter. I walked back to the desk where I had put my book, trying to stay calm. The book had fallen off the desk and lay open at a page. Chapter nineteen.

_Fumes reek, into flames burst, The sky itself is scorched with fire._

How appropriate.

I paced around the room. The smoke inside was getting thicker, and I took off my hoodie. I walked over to the window to open it, but it was jammed. I could see people outside, looking at the inferno that was consuming the building. The building that I just happened to be inside of.

Maybe someone had remembered that I was in here, I hoped that someone might remember and help me. But then I remembered. I was _Jamie._ No one would remember. No one would care. And at that moment, I felt the fact that I would die here wasn't half as bad as the fact that no one would care.

The smoke was getting so thick, I couldn't breathe anymore. I tried to breathe deeply, to get some oxygen into my lungs, but I wasn't that lucky. The only thing that I could breathe was the black smoke. The edges of the door had started to smolder. My vision was starting to go black.

I was unconscious before I hit the floor. And that's when I knew I was really in trouble.

**--Kyle--**

I could smell the fire from miles away. The acrid smell of smoke filled my nose, and I ran faster. This was probably the fastest I had ever run in my entire life.

I reached the edge of the forest, and morphed quickly, pulling on the jeans I had left there when I had morphed first. I sprinted to the school, looking for the girl, but her face was nowhere in the crowd. I heard someone murmur 'I think she's still in there' and that was all it took. I ignored the people that pulled at me, trying to stop me from going inside, and I barged through the open doors.

Once I was in, I barely noticed the heat. Where was the classroom we had been in that morning? I took two wrong turns before I saw the familiar poster on the door, almost completely burned to a crisp. I shoved in the door and looked around wildly. She wasn't here.

I swore to myself and left the room. She must be somewhere else if she's not in here. The school was huge! There was no way I could find her!

I was running down hallways, trying to hear something over the furious crackle of the flames. The ends of my hair were singed, and the smell of it burning filled my nostrils.

I turned a corner, and I saw a limp form laying across the hallway. I ran towards it, hoping, but also fearing that it would be her. It wasn't. It was a teacher by the looks of it, and I was going to leave her there, but I realized that she might know where the girl was.

As I picked her up, she coughed. The thick smoke was all around us, and the flames were licking at my jeans.

"Where is she?" I half yelled at the lady.

She looked at me, obviously confused. It hit me then, I didn't even know her name. I shook my head, and started to describe her. I tried not to use words like 'insanely beautiful' because I didn't think it would help much.

I ran to the exit with her in my arms, and laid her on the grass outside.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"Detention room." She managed weakly, her voice raspy. "Upstairs."

I ran back in, shrugging off the people's efforts to keep me out, and ignoring their voices telling me to wait for the firemen to get here.

I sprinted back through the doors and to the stairs I had seen while I was walking around that morning. They crumbled beneath my feet as I jumped up them, five at a time.

I ran down the hallway, looking for a detention room somewhere. I subconsciously wondered how she ended up in the detention room.

There! There was a door on the right side of the hallway, and the letters on the door were starting to melt with the heat. Could they possibly say 'detention room'? Probably.

I got the door open with a huge kick. At first I didn't see anyone, but as I looked closer, I could see an unmoving form underneath the smoke. I ran towards her, and carefully picked her up.

I cradled her in my arms, trying to hold her as gently as possible, but at the same time wanting to crush her body to mine.

As I stood up, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her beautiful eyes, which were now dark, and unfocused.

**--Jaymie--**

I felt myself move, and was pretty sure that I hadn't tried to move at all. I tried to open my eyes, and managed to keep them open for a second. The last thing I saw was someone's face. His blue eyes looked like cats eyes, slightly slanted, and his red hair was barely discernible from the flames that licked at the ceiling.

He was like an angel.

--

**All right! First chapter! (yay) **

**Just so you know-the book she's reading is actually a real trilogy. It **_**is **_**called the Snow-walker and it's by Catherine Fisher. The parts in the story when she's reading it are mostly little quotes that appear at the beginning of all of the chapters. **

**So tell me what you think. There's not a drastic storyline to this story like there is in the other one (demons, lol) but there **_**is**_** a plot. **

**So plz tell me what you think, and if there's anything I could do better or add.**


	2. The First Reason for School

**--Jaymie--**

I was five. Cowering in a corner. My parent's voices were cutting through the air like knives. They were fighting again. Shouting. Loud noises. Things smashing. I covered my ears, and shut my eyes tight, hoping that if I couldn't hear or see it, that it wouldn't be happening. I rocked back and forth, whimpering. I couldn't hear anything anymore, so I opened my eyes a crack. They were looking at me. Walking towards me. Their eyes were bloodshot, and my dad raised a hand to hit me…

I woke up, wide eyed and sweating, with the memories of that first night fresh in my mind. I forced myself to relax, and shut my eyes. My uncle had been the one to save me that time. I was reluctant to leave my parents place, because I had believed that there must be some good in them. That at some point they would snap out of their drunken rage, and decide to care for me, like my friends parents cared for them. I smiled quietly to myself, remembering the time when I had friends. They had invited me over, and in return I had invited them to my house. And that was when things started to go wrong. My parents had been drunk, and my friend had run out of the house screaming. Since then, people had avoided me and my parents as much as possible. The people who used to be my friends started to drift away from me, finding excuses to leave when I was near. When things got bad, I would call my uncle, Auron. He would let me stay at his house until my parents had calmed down. He was the only member of family that I knew, apart from my parents, and he was always cheerful. The only time I really saw him get angry was when he walked into our house, and my parents were standing over me, drunk, angry, and ready for a fight.

Auron carried me out, and brought me to his house. It was a place of shelter for me, and it always helped to make me feel better. He had told me that what my parents once had wasn't love, that it was a flame. A flame that went out after they married. He said that they drank so much so that they could escape the reality of being married to each other. He told me about my grandparents, who were very religious, would shun my parents if they divorced. That didn't make sense to me at first, why would they get drunk so that they wouldn't have to divorce? No, a part of me still thought that I was the reason they were fighting. Which meant that I was faulty in some way. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

Once I'd calmed down, I opened my eyes and almost jumped out of the hospital bed I was in.

"Uncle Auron!"

He grinned down at me, and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, pushing me back.

"Calm down kid, you don't wanna hurt yourself again. Those burns were pretty bad."

"They're only light burns."

I grinned back up at him and looked around at the room I was in. There was a TV in the corner, showing some news presenter talking, and pictures of an earthquake were flashing across the screen. There were a few more beds in the room, three of them were occupied, people I vaguely recognized from the school hallways. There were 'get well soon' cards by every bed, and there were flowers by most of the beds. At the end of the room there was a huge window, through which I could see the gray, cloudy skies of Forks, because there was no hospital on the Reservation.

"I brought you a balloon." He smiled.

I looked up at the head of the bed, where a single green balloon floated cheerfully, and couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"I better leave now."

"Why?" I asked, desperate for company.

"Because there's someone else who wants to see you."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course. He said his name was Mitchell. You know him?"

"…No…"

"Well I'll leave so you can meet him." He stood up

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can."

He ruffled my hair, and as he stood up his wallet fell out of his pocket. He started to walk away, and I slipped out of bed to give it back to him. I winced as my stiff hospital gown scratched against my light burns. He smiled as I gave his wallet to him.

"That's something you don't want to forget," I joked. "You might want to take better care of that. It might get stolen."

"Aww, there's nothing in it anyways. If some guy picked it up to steal it, he'd probably just feel sorry for me, slip a twenty in there and give it back."

I smiled. It was so easy to feel cheered up when he was around. He walked out of the ward, and winked at me when he passed someone else coming in. I didn't get it for a second, but then it clicked. The guy coming in was Mitchell, the person that had come to visit me.

I had almost expected the person who had saved me from the fire. The red haired guy with the deep, cat-like blue eyes, who had looked kind of like an angel. I remembered how he had looked when he had come in during class. Tall, proud, and radiating confidence. Kyle, that's what he called himself.

But this person was very different.

He was a classic 'surfer dude' type. Tanned, with windswept blonde hair that seemed to fall perfectly no matter what he did with it. I vaguely remembered seeing him around the hallways at school, one of the people that avoided me like the plague. His eyes were pale blue, but nothing like Kyle's. They were icy, and I felt like they were looking right through me. I shifted uncomfortably and sat back down on the bed.

He walked up to me, and produced a bouquet of yellow flowers from behind his back. He smiled, and handed them to me with a flourish.

"For you, Jaymie."

I looked at the flowers suspiciously. "What do you want?" He needed something from me, I was sure of it. Why else would he be here?

I tried to keep my tone light, but the good mood that Auron had put me in had evaporated.

"I just wanted to bring you flowers, and see how you were doing." He said innocently.

I couldn't quite place it, but something about him was making me uneasy.

"You've never paid any attention to me before."

"Just because you haven't seen me looking at you, doesn't mean that I don't."

I stared at him wordlessly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You _are _very pretty; you just don't seem to realize it."

Now I was even more suspicious. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, and smiled at me. I started to swing my legs, but stopped when my burns started to twinge.

He came even closer, and stretched the flowers out to me. I hesitantly reached out my hand to take them, and he placed them in my hand, gently touching his hand to mine. He reached out again, and before I could do anything he took my other hand and raised it to his lips. He gently brushed them against my hand, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I'll see you at school." He called as he left.

I watched the empty doorway in a daze. This was the first time anyone had displayed any interest in me since everyone had started to ignore me. But still, Mitchell was a creep. He just came in and gave me flowers, even though he didn't even know me! And he said I was pretty! I blushed and remembered his kiss. I subconsciously reached over to wipe my hand on the bed, but I stopped myself just in time. What was I doing? Someone was finally being nice to me, finally trying to get close to me, and I was sitting here thinking he was a creep! I sighed and flopped back down on the bed. I was so messed up. The whole time he was here, the only thing I did was think that there was something wrong and that he wanted something from me. I 

really had to relax. I sighed again, and pushed my pillow into a more comfortable shape. A nurse walked past and I considered asking her if my parents had visited, but then decided that it wasn't worth the heartache. A small part of me still believed that they would snap out of their constant drunk stupor, and suddenly start caring for me like they used to. But that was a _very_ small part. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake the thoughts from my mind.

I was asleep within minutes.

My dreams confused me. They were terrifying, but at the same time there was something about them that made me want to sleep forever.

Mitchell and Kyle. As I woke the two names faded from my mind, and I looked around. The sun was either setting or rising, I couldn't tell which, and the curtains were half open. The TV in the corner was displaying its silent news, and in the corner I could see the date. Could that be right? It had been five days since the fire. I looked at my arms. I hadn't been burnt badly, even though I was in the fire so long. The places where I had been burnt most were pinker than the rest of my skin, but not by much. I looked at the person in the bed next to mine. She, like the others, looked vaguely familiar and I thought I had some classes with her, but I wasn't sure. She was much worse off. Her face had been badly burned; half of one of her eyebrows had been burnt off, and her face was an angry red color. Poor girl. Oh well, nothing I could do about it.

I looked back at the TV screen. It was 8:23 PM. Tuesday. I rolled over slowly, trying not to scrape any of my burns across the scratchy hospital sheets.

Wednesday went by slowly. The burns only hurt if I rubbed them against something hard, so I barely felt them. Of course, it was almost impossible to explain that to the nurse on duty. It took me almost a full hour to convince her that I felt fine and could go home. The nurse begrudgingly agreed, under the condition that the doctor could take one final check. I was desperate to go home, so I quickly agreed, before she could change her mind. What she didn't tell me until afterwards was that the doctor wasn't free for another two hours. Which gave me plenty of time to be bored. She did give me some of my own clothes, saying that my uncle had left them there when he had visited.

I was under strict instructions not to leave the ward, or the nurse would have me stay longer. At first I considered staying here for a while; it was a good way to avoid school, and my parents at the same time, but that idea was discarded ten minutes later, when I was bored out of my skull. My uncle hadn't thought to bring anything to do, or my iPod or something, so I just sat there on the bed, my back resting against the back-board, and my legs stretched out in front of me. I flipped through the outdated magazines that lay in a stack on a table at the end of the room, and I stared out of the window.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned around. Mitchell stood there, taking in my brown and orange striped sweater and my blue jeans.

"Hi Jaymie!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're back."

"Yup!"

"Why." What I meant to say as a question came out as a flat statement.

He smiled. "Because I want you to be my friend!"

I looked at him suspiciously, but then decided that I was going to be nice to him. After all, he just wanted us to be friends.

I sighed. "Why are you so happy?" I asked, more than slightly irritated that he was so happy while I was here, bored to death.

"Why I'm happy? I'm always happy!"

I raised one eyebrow at him, and he let out a short laugh.

"Does this mean you agree?"

"Agree?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"We can be friends?"

"Ummm…" I wasn't quite sure what to say, which was hardly surprising since I had never been in a situation like this. "Sure?"

"Yay!" he practically jumped up and down. "Hey! Are you feeling any better? The fire was pretty scary wasn't it? It's a good thing that the new guy pulled you out when he did, or you'd be burnt up pretty badly now. Did you-"

"Stop." I interrupted him, stopping the questions he was shooting at me.

He tilted his head sideways and looked at me. "We're friends now. Right?"

"Yeah…" I answered suspiciously.

"Good. Friends talk to each other."

I looked at him skeptically. "I don't think I can handle having a friend in more than five minute bursts."

"Okay," He smiled, "one last question. When are you getting out?"

"Today, hopefully."

"Good! I'll see you at school tomorrow! You better be there!" he called as he practically skipped out of the ward. When I saw him before, he seemed kind of intimidating, but now that I really talked to him for a bit he seemed like a hyper five year old. I smiled as I remembered how he had acted, then I shook my head. Oh well, at least I had a reason to go to school tomorrow. A better reason than I'd had in a long time.

**I've decided to put my author notes at the end of the chapters, because no one reads them when they're at the beginning. **

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I've finally finished the chapter, and I'm pretty happy about how it turned out. **

**I was going to make quotes from the Snow Walker books, BUUUUT I left them in Dubai, and I'm starting at a boarding school, so I won't go back home till…Christmas. So I dumped that idea, and decided to make a different storyline. (hello Mitchell)… ;) **

**Thanks to: **

**(most of all)**

**KRISTINA!-for moral support and checking the chapter.**

**And to:**

DianaTheHUNTRESSS

JasperLover93

Fantasy.is.my.reality

SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow

bellandjacob

blew-up-your-mind-first

Auphora66

twilight1650

**For reviewing **

**xxxxx**

**mo**


	3. The Second Reason for School

**Heloooow! This is my not-so-weekly update! Sorry its been so long, but it **_**is**_** a long chapter. Twenty three pages. Ha! (which makes my song of the week yellowcard-twentythree. Even though its been bananaphone until now.) enough of useless information! Story time!**

**okay, so i KNOW there is a problem with the spacing inbetween lines, and i have tried to fix it, but i am lazy and cant be bothered anymore. sorry.**

--JAYMIE--

I was walking through the forest near the La Push beach. The nurse had made good on her promise to let me go, but I didn't want to go home just yet, and I felt like some fresh air would do me good. The sky was gray and it was cold, but not raining as I pulled my hood up over my head, trying to keep warm. The forest was thinning, and I could hear the crash of waves on the rocks. My mind wandered as I walked, and I thought of the guy who had visited at the hospital, Mitchell. I couldn't help thinking that he seemed nice enough though. I would have to get used to having friends again. I looked around at where I had ended up, it was near the top of a cliff where some people liked to dive off. Some crazy people, that was. I walked downhill until I recognized a well concealed path that I had discovered some time before. The path hugged the face of the cliff until it came to a dead end with a couple of rocks that were comfortable to sit on. I looked down at the crashing waves, I was so close that the spray occasionally reached me. The place was tucked away well, and you could only find it if you were looking for it. I sat down, facing the cliff and closed my eyes. Usually the walk down here wouldn't have tired me at all, but I was breathing hard and my muscles felt sore from the exercise. I supposed it was only fair, if I had laid almost a full week in hospital without moving while I was recovering.

I lost myself in the crashing of the waves a short way below me, and the call of seagulls. I think I dosed off for a while, because when I opened my eyes again it was colder, and the sun was much lower in the sky. I heard voices and splashes below, and leaned around the rock behind me to see who was swimming in this weather. It was the Quileute guys. Of course. No one else would be swimming in the cold like this. They were weird. I looked harder, trying to recognize who they were. There were three. Embry and Quil, I thought. And… they were diving under the water, and it was hard for me to tell who the third person was. As he came up for breath I recognized him. Kyle, the one who had saved me. He looked around, and I turned and settled back on my rock, hoping that he hadn't seen me.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do. It only took a little while for me to decide that I didn't want to be seen. I had considered going down and thanking him for saving me, but for one it would mean that they would know where my little hiding place was, and secondly, I still wasn't sure why Kyle had saved me. It seemed stupid, but I wanted to see how he reacted when I was back in school. Would he talk to me, or ignore me like everyone else?

I decided to stay put. They would probably get sick of the cold water soon, and leave me free to make my escape. As I sat behind my rock, I could hear some of what they were talking about.

"So…Who is she?" I heard either Quil or Embry ask.

I looked over the rock again to see them lounging around, floating on their backs in the water.

"Yeah," Embry said. "That girl you're always thinking about."

"Aye… she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I felt a ripple go down my spine. That was Kyle.

Embry wolf whistled, and I wondered who they were talking about.

"What's her name?" Quil asked.

"She… Ah'm not quite sure." Kyle was talking again.

"You don't even know her name?"

"Ah've only seen her in school. Ah don't think I've got many classes with her."

"You don't _think_ you've got classes with her?" Embry raised his eyebrows.

Quil looked up, near where I was sitting, and I ducked back. He shook his head. "What's she look like?"

Kyle's voice got dreamy. "Weel, she's got the most beautiful hair, long and dark blonde. An' she's got the most amazing eyes…" he trailed off, and I decided that there was no way that I was going to listen to him describe who he liked. He was a nice guy I supposed, but I didn't want to know who he liked. And at this point, I didn't care if they found my hiding place. If they hadn't left now, they weren't likely to leave any time soon. I sighed and started to creep back the way I had come.

I almost slipped, saving myself at the last moment and sending a shower of small stones down into the sea. I knew that one of them would notice that, and I hightailed it out of there.

--KYLE--

I heard the cascade of stones falling down the cliff, and looked up just in time to see a flash of yellow disappear from round a corner.

"Who was that?" I asked

Embry winked at Quil. "I don't know."

I saw his wink out of the corner of my eye. "Ye'r not a very gud liar Embry."

He shrugged, and splashed some water at me. "So… about this girl…"

"Oh Aye." I remembered how she had looked, so frail and breakable, as I carried her to hospital. She had some burns on her arms and legs, and it hurt me to look at them. I had been to the hospital to see her, but whenever I was there she was unconscious. I sighed, and wished I could be near her again.

Embry pushed me under the water, and I pulled him down with me. Quil jumped on top of both of us, and I felt my feet hit the bottom. I tensed my muscles and pushed upwards as hard as I could. We shot up, and Embry and Quil flew up into the air. I laughed as they hit the water again, making huge splashes. I shook my head to get some of the water off it, and I floated on my back.

"I think you should go for it man." Embry grinned at me as he spat some water out.

Quil nodded. "Dude, it sounds like you really like her…"

"Aye…" was my only reply. I looked at him suspiciously.

"You should take her out! I bet she'll love you!" Embry was overenthusiastic.

"Tell us about her." Quil suggested.

"Weel… She's got the most beautiful eyes, light green on the inside, 'nd a ring of dark green around the outside. 'nd her hair is long and blonde, but it's not one color of blonde, it's lots of different colors. Some parts are really dark, and some parts are really light. And when ah saw her she was wearin' a black hoodie an' a pair of jeans, an' she was sittin' wi' her feet up on th' desk, and…" I looked at their faces, plastered with stupid smiles. "Why are ye asking me, If ye can see it in mah head?"

"Oh no!" Embry gasped in mock horror. "I think he's in love! Maybe he's imprinted?"

I shook my head. Imprinting was extremely rare, no one that I knew had ever imprinted back in Scotland. But then I had come to La Push, and met the Quileutes. And among them, Sam and Quil had already imprinted. "It does sound a bit like it…" Quil started. "But we can see it in your head, and the pull doesn't seem as strong."

"Even if it's not an imprint, you should still ask her out." Embry said. "It's not like you can't have a girlfriend."

"Ah don't think that she'll like me…" I started, but Quil interrupted me.

"Come on Kyle, you saved her life. She at least owes you one date, or dinner or something."

Embry had been smiling to himself, but now he started chuckling. Me and Quil looked at him, annoyed. Then he started laughing so hard that he couldn't stay floating anymore. He dropped through the water, and bubbles were floating up as he continued to laugh.

"What's he laughin' at?" I asked Quil, but he just shrugged.

Eventually Embry came up for a breath, and we both looked at him, confused.

"He…He…" he could barely talk because he was laughing so hard. "Of all…of the people that…he could have liked….he likes…." And then he was laughing so hard that he went 

underwater again. I looked at Quil, and he was having trouble keeping a straight face. When I looked at him, he started laughing and couldn't stop.

What was so funny about the girl I liked?

I asked them, and they stopped laughing so hard that they were almost drowning, only giggling a bit.

"Well, see… The girl…she's a bit…" Quil started.

"A bit what?" I asked. Now I really had to know.

"Difficult." Embry finished for him.

"Difficult? How?"

"She'd rather be in detention than in class." Quil said.

"She doesn't talk much." Embry added.

"No one talks to her-" That was Quil, and Embry finished off his sentence.

"Because they're scared of her."

"Scared of her?"

"They're not really _scared_ as much as they're _intimidated." _Quil said.

"See, her parents have problems. The drink, they fight each other, and they sometimes hit her." Embry explained.

I was suddenly outraged. How could anyone hurt her!?

The others saw it coming, and interrupted my thoughts.

"She has an uncle that cares for her when her parents get really bad." Quil supplied. "Auron. You met him once at Billy's place."

"You don't know her name, do you?" Embry asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to know?"

I nodded. The ability to speak had momentarily escaped me.

"Jaymie." They whispered at the same time. I felt the name turn over and over in my head.

"Jamie?" I asked. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

"It's spelt J-A-Y-M-I-E. Her uncle chose it, because her dad was drunk when she was delivered, and her mom was depressive through the whole pregnancy. I only know what I've heard from Billy, and he heard it from the uncle. Her father wasn't a drunk before, but her mother was abused when she was a kid or something. Her mother's depression made her father start drinking, and when the baby was born, her mother wanted it out of her sight as soon as possible. Then she started drinking too. Poor kid."

I nodded, it all made sense. "But how do you guys know all of this?"

"Her uncle Auron gets pretty chummy with Billy."

"Does Auron know about us?" I asked.

"Not exactly, he's been guessing. He got pretty close a couple of times, but he's not a threat anyway."

I nodded to myself as Embry said something.

"Maybe we should go find the person that was up there before. They might have heard something that they shouldn't have."

I sighed. Embry had a point. I started to swim towards the shore, with the other two following me. I was halfway up the cliff when I heard them whispering to each other.

"But Embry… that was-"

"Shhh! I know! I know!"

"But…"

"This is gonna be funny!"

I shrugged, and set off into the forest at a light jog.

--JAYMIE--

I kept on running, I was _sure_ that Embry had winked at me... but I couldn't hear anyone following me, so I slowed down. I followed the beaten path that twisted around the trees, and shivered. I kept on looking behind me, thinking that someone was following me, but there was no one there. I shook my head and told myself not to be so stupid. I looked down at my feet, determined not to look behind me. Why was I so paranoid? I had walked down this path more times than I could count, and nothing had ever happened. I looked behind me, and gave myself a mental slap in the face. That's it. I was going to go off the path. Its not like I hadn't done it before, I had done it lots of times, and nothing had ever happened. This forest was as safe as a forest could get. I walked through the forest, ducking low hanging branches, and stepping over high roots. I walked for a bit, and then started to shiver. The sun was going down and it was cold. I looked up, trying to see if it was going to rain, but the trees formed a canopy so thick that I couldn't see anything. I spun around, deciding to find the path. It was a longer route, but I would rather take the long route than this dark, creepy one. I turned around again, maybe the short route would be easier. I turned around again, feeling a bit dizzy, took one step, and walked straight into a tree, falling backwards onto my butt. I shook my head to clear it. That was weird, I hadn't remembered a tree being there. I looked up, and realized that what I had walked into wasn't a tree. It was… Kyle.

--KYLE--

I was catching up to whoever I was following. I wondered who would leave the path in the middle of the forest. It was probably someone who knew the forest like the back of their hand. I was getting closer, I could see the person had long blonde hair. She was turning around, probably lost. I sighed, and moved closer, ready to ask what she had overheard. I was right behind her when she turned and walked into me without looking. She fell on the floor, and didn't move for a second, then shook her head. She looked up at me. And I stopped breathing. It was her. Jaymie.

--JAYMIE--

"Jaymie…" he whispered.

We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. His eyes looked even more amazing up close. He was wearing his swimming trunks, and nothing else.

"I…" I tried to talk, but it was like my vocal cords had frozen.

"What are ye doin' here?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me

"W…Walking." I managed to stutter.

He nodded slowly, and reached out his hand to me. I looked at it for a second, wondering what he wanted.

"Are ye goin' to stay on th' ground?" he asked.

I quickly took his hand. It was huge compared to mine, and it felt nice and warm. When I was standing, I reluctantly let go.

"Why were ye walkin' around so far from the path?"

I looked at the ground, feeling his eyes boring into me. "I was walking… nothing wrong with that…"

--KYLE--

She was beautiful. Her hands were clasped behind her back, her lips were slightly parted, and her hair was messed up. It took all the self control I had not to kiss her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a striped hoodie, but she was still shivering.

"Are…are ye feeling better?" I couldn't shake the memory out of my head of her laying on the floor, helpless, while the building burned around her.

She nodded, and looked up at me. I was suddenly hit by the brilliance of her eyes. They almost glowed in the darkness, and up close I could see that they were different colors of green. They were dark green around the edges, almost black, and they got lighter and lighter near the center. I lost myself in her eyes. All I could think of was her. And at that moment, I realized that I never wanted to be without her. I wanted her to be near me no matter what. I never wanted her to look at another man again, only me.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For saving me."

If this wasn't love, I didn't know what was.

--JAYMIE--

His hair was dark red in this light, and it waved down to a little under his shoulders. His eyes were focused on me, and they were just like I'd remembered them. Slightly slanted, catlike, and bright blue.

"Do ye know which way th' path is?"

I looked around, and took a guess. "That way?" I gestured vaguely behind me. He grinned, and shook his head.

"Come on, I'll show ye where it is."

We walked in silence for a while, our footsteps crunching on the leaves and twigs on the floor. I walked slightly behind him, and could feel the heat rolling off him in waves. Was I so cold that everyone else seemed boiling hot? I shivered, and he turned his head to look at me without stopping.

"Are ye cold?"

I nodded, afraid that if I tried to talk that my teeth would chatter.

"Come here." He pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" I asked him. I had only really met him just now, and he was already acting like he'd known me forever.

"Well I'd give ye my shirt or sweater, but ah'm not wearing one." He grinned at me, and I felt my stomach flip. "It's th' next best thing."

I mentally told my tummy off for doing weird things, and reasoned with myself. He was warm, and I didn't want to get cold.

We walked like that for a while, but it was hard for me and I kept on almost tripping. He caught me before I ever fell though. After the millionth time he sighed, and I shut my eyes, waiting for him to tell me how useless I was, like my parents did every day. When nothing happened, I opened one eye slowly to see him looking down at me strangely.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You."

I felt myself blush slightly, and hoped that he couldn't see it in the dark. No one ever talked to me at school, and here there was a guy helping me _by choice_ in the middle of the forest. I looked away, and apologized for tripping all of the time.

"Ye know, if ye don't want to keep trippin' there's somethin' ye can do about it."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"Promise ye won't get angry?"

"Okay…"

He grinned at me again. "Don't be so mistrustin'. It'll keep ye warm aswell."

"Okay…"

Before I knew it he had taken his arm off my shoulders, and had scooped me up in his arms.

He was warm. Very warm. I subconsciously pressed myself closer to him, and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not angry?"

"I promised I wouldn't be." For some reason, because he hadn't told me off, or been mean to me, I was brimming with confidence. Something I rarely felt. I grinned up at him. "Besides. It _is_ warm."

He looked at me, and something in his eyes was so intense that I had to look away. When I looked back up at him he was looking up, walking through the forest towards the path.

I was suddenly very aware of the fact that when uncle Auron had gotten me my jeans and hoodie, he hadn't gotten me a bra. I blushed, and studied his face in the little light that the moon provided. His eyes were stony, and he was completely focused on where he was going. His hair was millions of different shades of red and orange. I found my eyes wandering to his lips. They were…well…they were what every girl dreamed of.

"What are ye lookin' at?" he asked.

"You." I repeated what he had said earlier. His lips curved into a smile, and he looked down at me.

"We're at the path. Do you want me to put you down? You could walk here."

I looked at him, thinking. Would it be too much if I told him that I didn't want him to let go? That I loved the way his hands were holding me, the way he had no trouble carrying me, the way his smooth, dark voice sounded when he spoke to me. I looked down, just in case there was some way that he could read my mind through my face.

He kept walking while I was thinking, and when I had controlled my thoughts I looked up at him, and caught him looking at me. He looked away quickly, staring off into the darkness. I smiled, and feeling very daring, I reached up and kissed his cheek. He stopped, and his hold on me tightened as he looked down at me. His eyes were unreadable as they searched my face.

His lips curved up in a small smile and I snuggled closer to his warm chest. I could feel his heartbeat through my fingertips, and I felt closer than I had ever felt to anyone.

"Ah guess that means that ye don't want me to put ye down?"

I sighed. "Definitely not."

After what felt like no time at all, he stopped again.

"We're out o' th' forest. Would ye like me to walk ye home?"

And with those two sentences my feel-good high was shattered. Whatever happened, I couldn't let him meet my parents. They would fight, they were probably drunk, and I had the feeling that if Kyle met them, that he would never want to see me again. I squirmed around in his arms, and he put me on my feet.

"Umm..I can get home by myself from here, you don't need to come." I was going to smile at him, but I felt that if I tried it would come out as a grimace. I was going to hug him goodbye, but then had second thoughts. If I got close to him, I would have a hard time letting go. I sighed and walked in the direction of my house. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing in the middle of the path with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bye!" I called, as I walked away, shivering.

--KYLE--

I watched her walking away, and it was like tearing my heart out. I crossed my arms to stop myself from reaching out to stop her, and remembered the last twenty minutes. It was like a dream. It had been so hard not to touch her in the beginning! And then she let me carry her. I remembered her head resting against my chest, and I almost ran after her. When she kissed me on the cheek, it was like my whole world stopped. I felt her lips brush my skin, and it took all of the self control I had not to kiss her back, full on the mouth. I shook my head. As soon as I had mentioned going home, she had drooped, like a flower without water. I thought about my conversation with Embry and Quil. They said her parents were drunks…

I was hit by a sudden wave of horror. What if she got home and her parents were drunk? If they hit her? If she didn't show up at school tomorrow?

I started to walk after her, keeping to the shadows and never letting her out of my sight. She shivered, as she walked towards her house, slowing down as she got closer. She stopped at a fairly big house, three stories, painted white with darker windowsills that I couldn't quite make out in the dark. The lights were off, and I could hear two people breathing regularly. They were asleep.

I sighed to myself in relief. It didn't look like she'd have any trouble from them, tonight at least. I saw her take a deep breath, and twist the doorknob. She walked in and closed the door gently behind her. She didn't turn on any of the lights, and I could hear her walking up creaky stairs. I listened closer, and realized that one of the people that was asleep was now awake. I saw a light flick on. And then the shouting started.

--JAYMIE--

I tiptoed up the first flight of stairs. No problem, they were still asleep. I started to climb the next flight of stairs. And froze when the light flicked on. I slowly turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway of his room, one hand on the light switch, the other hand clasped around the neck of a brown bottle. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing since I got into hospital. I strained not to wrinkle my nose, knowing it would make him even madder.

"Where have you been for the last week?!" he shouted at me.

I hung my head. "Hospital" I managed to whisper. He didn't hear me.

"What?! Dammit girl! You think you can just disappear for a week and then come back and expect to be able to stay here?! I bet you ran off with some dumb assed boyfriend and did drugs in a cheap motel somewhere! You're useless!"

"I wasn't in a motel. I didn't run off. I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered, a little louder.

"Then where were you all week?!"

"I was in hospital." I said, louder than the last time.

"You expect me to believe your stupid excuses?! Well I don't! You ran away, and now your boyfriend probably dumped you so you thought you could come back home! I should throw you out right now!" he leaned against the wall, not able to support his own body weight. "And what will you do then? You'll be on the streets, and you'll run back to your boyfriend, but he won't take you. You know why? Because you're a filthy lying whore!"

He stopped to take a breath.

_Filthy. Lying. Whore. _

I snapped. He had shouted at me before, loads of times. But this time I was feeling brave. I had been in the hospital for a week, and when I got back he yelled at me!

"I have been in HOSPITAL for the WHOLE WEEK, and when I get back that's all you can say to me?! If you paid any attention AT ALL you might have noticed that HALF OF MY SCHOOL HAS BURNED DOWN!"

I ran up the last flight of stairs, and slammed the door to my bedroom. _What had I done? _In the morning, if he remembered, he would be so mad. I sat on my bed, and tried to calm down. I noticed salty tears running down my face, and wiped them angrily. What had I done to deserve this? I curled up in a ball, and tried not to cry.

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I gasped silently, panicking. There was no lock on my door, nothing I could do to keep him out. Even as drunk as he was now, he was still much stronger than I was. I looked around wildly, and spotted the window.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

I slid the window open, and looked down. I was the only one who cared about the appearance of the house, and a little while ago I had decided that I wanted some cool creeper plants climbing up the side of the house. Right past my window. Even though they hadn't grown up this high yet, the wooden frame was right outside my window. I kicked off my shoes so that I would have better grip, and climbed onto the windowsill. I just hoped that the frame was bolted into the wall with thick bolts. Very thick bolts. I looked back into the room I saw the handle start to turn, and without a second thought I reached out the window, held on to the frame, and swung myself onto it.

I heard the door open, and my father's voice reached my ears.

"Come on… you've been a bad girl… you're in trouble now…I know you're in here…"

I slowly started to climb down, feeling for every foothold carefully before putting my weight onto it. I could still hear my dad calling to me from the open window, and it made me climb faster, less carefully. I had started to get the hang of it, and I was almost down when I felt something slippery under my foot, and fell. I landed awkwardly, and hurt my leg. I laid there for a second, looking at the starry sky, and then I remembered why I was climbing. I got up slowly, looking at what I had slipped on. It was one of the plants that was growing against the wall. I tried to walk normally, but my leg hurt too much. I set off at an awkward limp towards the edge of the forest. It wasn't a forest as much as it was a bunch of trees, right outside our house. I wanted to go to the beach, but I didn't think my leg would carry me that far.

--KYLE--

It was unbearable. I could hear her shouting at her father, and her father shouting at her, and it was almost impossible not to go in there and help her. I heard her go to a room, hers I guessed, and then I heard her father walk up the stairs towards where she was. At the last minute, she practically jumped out of her window, and I almost had a heart attack. Just when I had started breathing normally, she slipped and fell. I was going to help her up, but then she would know that I was here the entire time. She started limping towards a bunch of trees on the other side of the house, and I followed her. It took a lot of self restraint not to rush to her and help her, or to get up there and teach her father a lesson.

She was very slow, and I could see that every step was hurting her. After a while, she was at a very small, unremarkable clearing with a rock in the middle of it. She limped over to it, and settled onto the top of it, in a worn, comfortable looking spot. I stayed in the trees, looking at her back. I wasn't going to do anything. I was just going to make sure she was okay from here. I didn't have to go to her, she would think I was a stalker or something, and probably never talk to me again.

And then she started crying, and I couldn't control my own body. Before I knew what had happened, I was standing directly behind her.

My arms seemed to wrap themselves around her, and I leaned my face into her neck.

"It'll be okay Jaymie. Ah promise." I didn't know what I was saying, but as soon as I said it, I knew that it was true. I would do anything to help her. Anything. She leaned back into my chest, and sniffed. I let go of her and turned her around so she was perched on the top of the rock. Her eyes were cast downward, and her tearstained face was almost too much to bear.

I wiped her tears away as gently as I could, and she looked up at me. Her eyes had a huge effect on me, and before I knew it my face was inches from mine.

I gritted my teeth. I was _not_ going to kiss her. I wasn't going to. She had just had an argument with her father. She did _not_ have to put up with a hormone driven, not human teenager like me right now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't feel her lips pressed to mine at first.

_Almost._

--JAYMIE--

I could still feel my skin tingling where he had wiped my tears away. I had no idea what I was doing, or why Kyle was here, but he was exactly what I needed. He was so close, and it looked like he was fighting with himself. I leaned forward, barely knowing what I was doing, and pressed my lips lightly against his.

I moved back, worried at his expression. Had I done something wrong? I sighed and looked down, and I was about to turn away when his hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me towards him. His lips fell desperately onto mine, and I felt a searing heat inside my body, like my heart was about to burst. I kissed him back, just as desperately, and his hand moved up and cradled my head. The kiss turned from desperate to passionate, and from passionate to gentle. He broke away and leaned his forehead against mine. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but I wanted it to happen again. And again. And again.

"Ah shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

I felt my lips curve into a smile, my depression gone. "I really don't mind."

He looked at me strangely, and then looked at my bare feet. "Come on." He said. "We're goin'."

I looked up at him, confused. "Where?"

"Tell me where your uncle's house is. We'll go there."

I just nodded, not able to say anything. He turned away, and I touched my lips. They were slightly swollen, they tingled, and felt cold without him.

Kyle turned around again, and scooped me up into his arms. I felt my heart flutter, and my stomach flip as I looked at him.

"Where's his house?" he asked.

"It's about three miles from here… near the old deserted barn. You know where it is?" I asked

He nodded. "Yeah, ah've been there before."

--KYLE--

It was like a dream. I felt like I had been waiting for this moment all of my life. I could still taste her on my lips, and she was in my arms again. I was blissfully happy, and it was hard to keep a stupid smile off my face.

"How did you know about my uncle?" she asked.

"Oh, he hangs out with Billy, I met him once."

She nodded, and yawned. I smiled. "Ye can go to sleep if ye like. I'll wake ye up when we get there."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to fall asleep."

Ten minutes later her head was resting against my chest, her eyes were closed, and she was asleep.

I couldn't help memorizing her face. The soft curve of her eyebrow, her brilliant hair as it spilled against my arm. We were at her uncle's house much too soon.

It was a quaint little cottage with a thatched roof, and no doorbell. I knocked on the door, trying not to wake Jaymie. Auron answered the door fairly quickly, considering that it was the middle of the night. I raised my eyebrows at him and he grimaced.

"I was expecting her."

He walked inside, and gestured for me to follow.

"Her room is through there and on the right." He pointed. I walked through, and opened the door. It was a plain room, with a set of drawers against one wall, a bookshelf against another, and a bed in the corner with a bedside cabinet next to it.

I cradled her in one arm, pulled back the light blue cover on the bed, and laid her on it. I pulled the cover over her, and she curled up into a ball. I smiled, and turned to see Auron leaning against the doorway.

"You and her eh?" he said as he walked out.

"What?" I asked as I followed him.

"You and her. It's like a Sam and Emily thing. A Quil and Claire thing. It is isn't it?"

"Not quite."

He looked surprised.

"See, Quil knows what it's like, and he knows it's not the same. Don't ask how he knows."

Auron nodded, thinking. "Don't let them bother you, son. Kyle was it?" I nodded and he continued. "Anyone could see that there's something there."

I nodded, not saying anything.

He sighed. "You know how it is with her parents?"

"Aye, ah have a vague idea."

He shook his head. "It's terrible. They never stop. Coffee?"

I shook my head. "Nae, ah have to go."

--JAYMIE--

I woke up in my bed at my uncle's place, and saw Kyle standing in the doorway.

"You didn't wake me up!"

"Ah know. But ye looked so peaceful when ye were asleep." He smiled, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

He walked towards the bed, and I looked at him.

"Ah have to go now."

"When am I going to see you again?"

"Ah'll be at school tomorrow, so if ye feel well enough ye could come." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Ah hope ye do." He added as an afterthought.

As he left I realized that I had two reasons to go to school now. And I couldn't wait.

**-**

**--**

**-**

**Okay! **

**Thanks to all FOUR OF YOU who actually reviewed last time. I'm very proud of you. You are officially my four favourite people in the world. You ROCK. **

**drugs+Jamaica**

**tasha**

**kris**

**and ****twilight1650**

**--**

**and, of course, i have to thank kissa for reading over my story to tell me if it was suitable for the general public, and for being a pretty awesome person in general.**

**--**

**and because these LOVELY people asked questions im going to answer them. Yay!**

**Drugs+Jamaica-i don't know how many chapters yet... hopefully lots though. Man.**

**Kris-yes, Mitchell is based on a certain person. But im not saying who.. that would be telling :P**

**twilight1650**** – i used to live in dubai. Before boarding school. **

**--**

**I did have one more thing to ask. Would you guys like more from Jaymie's point of view, or Kyle's? Or like, the romantic bits from one point of view, and the other buts from someone else's point of view? Cuz i got pretty stuck at that last bit. Help me please.**

**Next chapter soon. I hope. if you help me with my little point of view problem.**

**xxx**

**moski**


End file.
